Dan Pada Akhirnya
by MikaDiamond95
Summary: Bagaimana jika Restoran para Animatronics itu meledak karena hal misterius dan Mike selamat? Meski ia harus kehilangan pekerjaannya sebagai satpam? Warning : Alternate Ending, Fluff, OOCness, Plot Absurd, Homo detected
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yosh, fanfic ini sudah menjogrok di Folder saya semenjak mulai nulis FNAF dan karena lagi mood nulis, babat habis sekalian x'D Warning, ini super short dan ane jg blum pernah main gamenya karena takut orz, paling nonton walktroughnya ama Pewwwwwwds owo)/ Anyway Hope ya enjoy this fic!

Disclaimer : I do not own Five Night At Freddy's. FNAF and the Characters belong to Scott

* * *

Dan Pada Akhirnya

 _A FNAF Fanfic_

 _Warning : Alternate Ending, Fluff, OOCness, Plot Absurd, Homo detected_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Uuuhh…"

Ketika seorang pemuda berambut coklat tua membuka matanya, kepalanya terasa pusing karena silaunya cahaya lampu diruangannya.

'Dimana ini..' Pikirnya, tubuhnya terasa ngilu dan ia tak bisa mengingat kejadian sebelumnya, tangannya terasa keram dan ia tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara dari tenggorokannya yang kering itu.

"Dokter! Dia sudah sadar!"

Ujar seorang wanita yang berbaju putih. Suster kah? Penglihatan pemuda itu masih terlihat blur, ia tidak tahu pasti namun ia bisa merasakan beberapa orang berlari kearahnya dan mendengarkan bisikan – bisikan yang tidak jelas di telinganya.

Ia tertidur lagi karena efek antibiotic yang disuntik kepadanya.

"Mike Schmidt."

Namanya disebut ketika sepasang pria yang berbaju hitam, seperti agen rahasia, namun ia tahu wajah salah satu pria itu, seorang detektif yang pernah mengunjungi tempat kerjanya dulu.

"Apakah anda mengingat kenapa anda bisa berakhir di tempat ini?" Tanya salah satu pria yang sudah memiliki rambut putih.

Pemuda yang bernama Mike itu menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan, namun ia menggeleng bukan karena tidak tahu, ia hanya tidak siap menyeritakan semua cerita yang di luar masuk akal.

Para detektif itu menghela nafas, kecewa tidak mendapatkan informasi dari sang korban yang selamat dari kejadian 'aneh' di restoran pizza local tersebut.

Setelah Tanya jawab ringan ditemani dokter yang merawatnya, akhirnya mereka meninggalkan Mike untuk jam istirahatnya.

Mike mengalami mimpi yang sama seperti malam – malam sebelumnya.

 _"Hah—Hah—Hah…" Deru nafas yang kencang dari seorang pemuda yang berseragam, berlari ke lorong gelap gulita._

 _Keringat dingin mengucur deras di seluruh tubuhnya, kakinya mendadak terasa keram ketika ia menemukan jalan buntu, dihadapannya ia menemukan sebuah pintu misterius yang tak pernah ia temui._

 _Tunggu. Mereka sudah tidak mengejar, kan?_

 _Ketika deru nafasnya tak lagi memburu, Mike manatap ke belakang, berharap orang atau 'sesuatu' yang mengejarnya kehilangannya, namun dugaannya salah._

 _Mereka berhasil mengepungnya._

 _"Hihihi—" Suara tawa yang ia kenali, Oh, si rubah merah yang berpakaian seperti bajak laut, berjalan dengan cepat menghampirinya._

 _Disusuli dengan temannya yang merupakan kelinci berwarna ungu, dan tak lupa dengan seekor ayam yang berbadan manusia, menggunakan celemek yang bertulisan 'Let's Eat.'_

 _ **Clang Clang.** _

_Suara nyaring bergema di lantai berwarna hitam putih. Robot berbentuk beruang yang bernama Freddy—Entah ia dapat darimana namanya—berjalan paling depan, membuatnya ia terlihat seperti pemimpin._

 _Tubuh Mike bergetar hebat, ia tahu nyawanya sedang diujung tanduk, melihat para iblis yang berbentuk robot binatang itu berjalan mendekatinya, dengan wajah lapar dan seringaiannya yang dapat membuat anak kecil manapun pipis dicelana._

 _Tangan Mike terus mengutak – ngatik kenop pintu misterius itu. Click! Tak menyangka kunci pintu itu lepas sendiri dan pintu itu terbuka dengan ringannya._

 _ **Gubrak!**_

 _Mike jatuh, namun ia cepat – cepat merangkak masuk dan menutupi pintu itu. Berharap pintu tersebut otomatis terkunci dari dalam, meski nampaknya mustahil karena tempat restoran ini sangat rusak dan tua._

 _Mike menghirup udara yang pengap dan busuk diruangan itu, seketika ia tutupi hidungnya, ia tahan dirinya untuk tidak muntah ditempat, dengan sangat menyesal ia masuk keruangan ini, ia berusaha mempertajam penglihatannya, berharap ia menemukan sesuatu._

 _Namun ia tidak menemukan apapun._

 _Ia hanya menemukan sebuah mainan yang mirip dengan para iblis itu._

 _Yang berlumuran dengan darah—_

"Mike!"

Pemuda itu membuka matanya, ia bernafas seperti ia sedang berlari, keringat dingin mengucur dengan liarnya di lehernya, ia tatapi orang yang memanggil namanya.

Oh, detektif itu. Mike mengusap kepalanya yang sedikit nyeri.

"Kau sedang mimpi buruk?"

Mike mengangguk sedikit, sampai hari kelima ia dirawat, ia enggan untuk membuka suaranya, untung saja detektif muda itu tidak bertanya lebih lanjut.

Setelah pengecekan dokter dan suster yang dilakukan setiap jam siang, detektif itu kembali ke kamarnya, memberitahu bahwa ia sudah bisa pulang malam ini.

Tapi pulang kemana?

Kemarin sang detektif muda itu memberitahunya bahwa restoran yang bernama Freddy Fazbear's Pizza itu sudah ditutup karena ledakan misterius yang terjadi, restoran kuno itu sudah menjadi puing – puing dan hanya dirinya yang selamat dari kecelakaan tragis tersebut.

Mike tak sanggup berkata – kata apa setelah detektif selesai menjelaskan, ia tak ingat ada kejadian ledakan maupun kebakaran sebelum ia dikejar oleh—

'Ugh!' Kepala Mike mulai terasa pusing, membuat perutnya mual ingin muntah, Mike berjalan terhuyung – huyung ke kamar mandi laki – laki, setiap ia mencoba memikirkan saat – saat terakhir sebelum ia kehilangan sadaran, tubuhnya bereaksi sangat ekstrim, membuat dokternya menyarankan untuk tidak membuatnya mengingat hal itu.

Mike ingin membantu, ia bersumpah dalam hatinya, untuk menemukan pelaku yang membuatnya ia kehilangan pekerjaan. Namun tubuhnya tak bisa diajak kompromi.

Mike pulang ke apartemen kecilnya yang dulu, dimana ia baru lulus dari sekolah terakhirnya dan melamar jadi satpam sana – sini, hidupnya cukup berat, tanpa ada sanak saudara atau keluarga yang membantunya, ia mengumpulkan uang untuk menyambung hidup.

Namun setelah ia keluar dari rumah sakit, ia kehilangan tujuan, seakan kecelakaan tersebut juga mengambil tujuan hidupnya, namun otaknya tak bisa mengingat, apa yang telah hilang dari kehidupannya?

Untung saja sang dokter berbaik hati—atau mungkin simpati kepadanya, sampai ia diperbolehkan mencicil membayar tagihan rumah sakit, ia sungguh bersyukur, karena ia tidak menerima duit sepeser pun, pihak yang bertanggung jawab atas kecelakaan maupun pekerjaannya menghilang entah kemana, detektif pun tidak dapat membantunya.

'Sial!' Umpatnya, ia banting pintu reot itu dan menyalakan saklar lampu ruang tengahnya, namun rupanya ia tak sendiri.

Empat bayangan besar dihadapannya muncul tiba – tiba.

" **GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"**

* * *

"Jadi…Tujuan kalian datang kesini apa…?" Tanya sang pemilik rumah dengan kesal yang baru menyadarkan dirinya.

Empat orang yang setengah robot kerasukan ini tersenyum lebar, menunjukan gigi rusak dan hitam mereka. Mike bergidik ngeri, dirinya sudah ditempatkan posisi yang mudah dipojoki oleh mereka saat ia pingsan.

Sial, ia malah terjebak dengan mereka karena tubuhnya masih lemah, ia seharusnya melarikan diri saat pertama kali melihat mereka.

"Baiklah, saya sebagai host disini-"

"Fred, Ingat! kita bukan di restoran sialan itu," Celetuk Foxy yang sama kesalnya dengan Mike, karena perutnya berbunyi sedari tadi namun ia tidak diizinkan makan oleh si Alpha Animatronics ini, Freddy.

"Oke, singkat kata, kita terlepas dari kutukan restoran itu dan bebas hidup sebagai manusia biasa, karena kita tidak mengenal situasi dunia luar yang sudah jauh lebih modern, jadi kita hanya bisa mengandalkan.. kamu,"

Mike masih diam, otaknya memproses apa yang terjadi di apartemen ini.

"Jaman sekarang biaya naik semua, aku tak bisa hidup di tempat kotor sebenarnya," Protes Bonnie.

"Urgh! Anak jaman sekarang terlalu gemuk! Terlalu banyak konsumsi makanan fast food," Tambah Foxy sambil membongkar kotak - kotak yang bertumpukan di pojokan.

"Bahan makanannya hanya ini saja? Sepertinya harus belanja lagi, Mike," Celetuk Chica, satu - satunya Manusia setengah animatronic yang bergender perempuan, membuka kulkas Mike dengan santainya.

"Kita tidur dimana ni-"

"TUNGGU! Jadi kalian akan TINGGAL DISINI!?" Ujar Mike dengan nada tinggi, keringat mengucur deras ketika sadar empat makhluk misterius ini akan tetap menetap di kehidupannya.

 _Krik krik krik_

"Tentu saja." Jawab Freddy sambil memberikan jempolnya.

"TIDAK!" Mike mulai mencengkram rambutnya karena kepalanya mendadak pusing, emosi meluap di dadanya dan yang pastinya ia tidak terima dengan pernyataan ini.

"Eh? Kenapa? Penampilan kita sudah cukup seperti 'manusia'," Protes Bonnie sambil memandang badannya dari cermin disebelahnya, meski ia memiliki buntalan ekor kelinci di bokongnya, namun menurutnya ia cukup 'manusia'.

"Kita tidak mengejar - ngejarmu lagi-" Sambung Chica dengan senyuman secerah mentari, namun tetap membuat Mike bergidik.

"Dan yang pastinya kita tidak akan membunuhmu, kalau kau menginjinkan kita tinggal disini tentunya," Tambah Freddy dengan cengiran optimisnya.

"TIDAK! TIDAK! TIDAK!" Entah kekuatan darimana, Mike bangkit dan mendorong semua makhluk itu keluar dari apartemennya, dan untung saja salah satu dari mereka tidak ada yang berani mendorongnya balik.

"Aku tidak terima hidupku diganggu oleh kalian lagi! Silahkan saja kalian mau membasmi umat manusia atau menculik anak - anak lagi! Pokoknya ini bukan urusanku! Dan kalian pergi sekarang!"

"Tapi-"

 ** _BLAM!_**

Empat Animatronics yang baru jadi manusia itu berdiri dengan speechless, melihat si satpam naik pitam dan mengunci pintunya didepan mereka begitu saja, tak ada yang mulai mengetuk pintunya.

Mike tidur dengan kasur usangnya dan selimut tipis yang belum dicuci selama beberapa minggu, ia hanya menggunakan baju tidur yang berupa kaos putih polos dan celana pendek berwarna merah marun, cucian piring dan baju masih menumpuk dan Mike tidak ada tenaga untuk membereskan kamarnya, toh mau diberesi sampai debu - debunya menghilang, kamar yang ia sewa memang selalu terlihat kotor.

Matanya tak bisa terpenjam meski tubuhnya sudah tak ada tenaga, otaknya berjalan tanpa perintahnya, mengulang flashback atau kejadian yang baru terjadi beberapa jam yang lalu.

'Yang benar saja, pekerjaanku menghilang, bosku melarikan diri, dan tagihan masih banyak, kenapa nasibku sial sekali, sih?'

Pikirannya kembali memperlihatkan bagaimana penampilan para badut terkutuk itu, tubuh mereka sudah terlihat seperti manusia, bahkan wajah mereka pun berubah 180 derajat dari boneka itu, apalagi si Freddy, wajah pedobearnya berubah menjadi mulus, tampan-

'EITS! Tidak, tidak! Dia masih menyebalkan seperti biasanya,' Mike mencoba melupakan para badut yang sudah mengubah hidupnya, namun setelah sadar mereka sudah berubah jadi manusia yang berarti tidak jauh beda darinya, ia jadi sadar kenyataan apa yang akan mereka hadapi.

Mike kembali duduk, lamunannya membuat dadanya terasa sakit karena perasaan bersalah karena sudah meninggalkan mereka.

'Kalau mereka ditangkap polisi karena menjadi orang mencurigakan, bagaimana?'

'Ah, itu urusan mereka, memang pantas ditangkap-'

'Kalau mereka kelaparan dan akhirnya mereka memakan manusia?'

'Bukan salahku! Mereka memang dari awal tidak normal-'

'Bagaimana kalau mereka memang dikutuk dan akhirnya bisa menjadi manusia normal lagi?'

'Mereka berbohong! Tidak mungkin-'

'Aku harus menyelamatkan mereka!'

Tahu - tahu Mike sudah tertidur, tenggelam dengan pikirannya yang penuh kekawatiran maupun dugaan buruk.

* * *

 _'RING' 'RING' 'RING'_

Mike terbangun dengan suara bel yang dipencet berkali - kali. Dadanya berdebar, takut orang bank atau siapapun yang akan menagih hutangnya, namun ketika ia berjalan dan membuka pintu tanpa pikir - pikir.

Munculah orang - orang yang sudah menghancurkan hidupnya.

"AAAH! Kalian!?"

"Maaf, Mike, tapi-" Ada Freddy yang berpostur sepeti orang minta maaf, yang sepertinya tidak mungkin di mata Mike, si beruang yang senang mengejar dan menyiksanya berubah menjadi orang sopan santun? Mungkin ini mimpi, ujar Mike dalam hati.

"Kita boleh dong numpang-" Potong Chica sambil memberikan mata memelasnya.

"Buat-" Timpal Foxy yang hanya menggunakan celananya saja. Entah bajunya kemana.

"Air." Lanjut Bonnie dengan wajah gelapnya, seakan ia sudah mengering seperti pohon yang tidak dihujani selama berhari - hari.

"Air? Memangnya kalian tidur dimana semalam?"

"Di Taman." Jawab mereka bersama - sama, Mike menelan ludah karena ia sudah bersikeras mengusir mereka tanpa berpikir panjang.

Dengan helaan nafas panjang, mereka diizinkan masuk, hanya untuk mandi tentunya.

Chica yang pertama mandi di kamar mandi Mike yang sempit, meski sempit, ia masih memiliki bak mandi, untung saja di tempat Mike sudah bukan musim kemarau panjang, kalau iya, bisa - bisa sumur Mike mengering selama berhari - hari dan ia tidak memiliki uang untuk membayar tentunya.

Meski Chica memiliki badan yang paling kecil, namun karena ia seorang perempuan, ia mandi baru selesai setelah satu jam berlalu, Foxy langsung berlari masuk kamar mandi karena sudah kebelet pipis, dan Bonnie main masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Eh!? Bonnie?" Ujar Mike kebingungan, lalu tepukan di pundaknya mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Mereka memang sering mandi bersama, jadi tak perlu hiraukan merekalah," Jelas Mike, sambil memberikan senyuman penuh arti ke Mike, bulu kuduk Mike langsung merinding.

 **KOMPRANG!**

 **GUBRAK!**

Suara heboh terdengar dari kamar mandi, Mike berharap saja kamar mandinya tidak berubah menjadi bekas perang antara Foxy dan Bonnie, ia tahu sebagaimana gilanya Foxy sampai beberapa tempat di restoran dulu itu banyak kerusakan yang tak bisa dijelaskan.

Saat mereka berdua keluar, untung saja kamar mandinya baik - baik saja, tapi Foxy lupa pakai handuk. "FOXY! BURUNGMU!"

"Heh? Oh, lupa pakai," Dengan kasual, Foxy menyambar handuk yang dipakai mengelap rambut Bonnie dan menutupi bawah perutnya. "Tch, repot jadi manusia," Komentarnya dan lanjut berjalan, Chica pun tidak menunjukan reaksi "Kyaaa! Aku sudah tidak polos lagi!" Dan lanjut membaca majalah beas Mike.

Saat ia berusaha melupakan burung numpang lewat, Ia melihat kedipan nakal Freddy.

"Tertarik untuk bergabung?"

 **BRUUUUK!**

Mike melempar gayung ke wajah Freddy.

Ia sangat mengkhawatirkan masa depannya dengan tinggal bersama mereka. Entah Tuhan merancanakan apa untuknya.

* * *

"Jadi, ini Persyaratan kalian selama tinggal disini :

 **1) Dilarang menghancurkan apapun**

 **2) Dilarang menggunakan barang Mike seenak kalian**

 **3) Cari kerja!**

Dan beberapa peraturan akan kutambah lagi kalau kalian membuat ulah, mengerti?" Ujar Mike sambil menempelkan lembaran kertas yang berisi peraturan mereka di dinding.

Mereka semua duduk dengan rapih sambil mengangguk, Mike merasa sedikit senang bisa mengatur para monster ini.

"Dan kalau kalian ditanya apa hubungan kalian, jawab saja kalian adalah saudara jauh dan kalian disini tinggal karena rumah kalian kebakaran, dan kalau bisa jangan berbuat yang aneh - aneh didepan umum, kalian akan ditangkap polisi dan tidak bisa keluar dari sana selamanya, mengerti?"

"Mike, Bagaimana kita makan?" Celetuk Foxy sambil mengangkat tangannya, sepertinya ia tidak menyimak penjelasan Mike lebih dalam.

"Kalian akan makan kalau sudah mendapat pekerjaan tentunya," Mereka masih sibuk berbisik - bisik satu sama lain, Mike merasa ia tidak dihormati.

"Kalau kita statusnya adalah keluarga, berarti kita harus memanggil Mike apa?" Tambah Bonnie dengan melontarkan pertanyaan yang tidak nyambung, membuat Mike makin pusing.

"Mike kan laki - laki dan kepala rumah ini... berarti ia seorang Ayah? Daddy!" Ucapan Chica membuat Mike merinding dangdut, untung saja Chica yang memanggilnya, bukan mereka-"

"Dad, aku ingin uang jajan," Ujar Foxy dengan tiba - tiba, sambil menyodorkan tangan kepadanya.

"Dad, aku mau ke salon," Bonnie pun ikut - ikutan sambil menata rambutnya, baginya rambutnya adalah mahkotanya.

"Dad, aku ngantuk, mau tidur dengan Daddy-" Ledekan Freddy membuat Mike mulas seketika.

"HENTIKAN KALIAN SEMUA! Ughh..." Perutnya mengalami kontraksi karena mendengar para Animatronic yang berwujud Manusia, dengan penampilan orang yang baru dewasa pula.

"Tapi kalau dia sudah mulai mengomel, dia seperti Mbak - mbak yang memarahi kita kemarin," Foxy mulai menambahi hal aneh lagi.

"Mommy, aku ingin susu-"

"SUDAH CUKUP! ARGH!" Mike ingin membanting meja kecil didepan mereka. "KIta semua statusnya sepupu dan jangan ada yang berani memberiku nickname yang aneh - aneh lagi, mengerti?"

"Iya, Pak." Jawab mereka berbarengan, tahu Mike yang sudah emosi tidak bisa diajak bercanda.

"Urgh, karena sibuk mengurusi kalian, aku jadi tidak sempat mencari pekerjaan atau membeli bahan makanan," Mike membuka kulkasnya dengan berat hati. "Jangan bertanya kita makan apa malam ini, okay," Mike menyenderkan kepalanya sambil meratapi nasib, Chica

"Uhm, Mike, aku dapat ini dari nenek sebelah, katanya ia kelebihan memesan makanan pesan antar dan sepertinya ia kasihan denganmu, apakah ini cukup?" Ujar Chica sambil memberikan kantung plastik yang isinya empat nasi bungkus dan bakso goreng sebagai lauknya.

"….Terima kasih," Untuk pertama kalinya, ia senang dengan kehadiran Chica, merasa ada aura tidak mau kalah, Freddy pun memberikan satu kantung plastik berwarna hitam.

"Tadi aku juga menemukan ini di didepan-"

"Freddy! Ini kantong sampah! Balikin lagi sana!"

"Kalau ini-" Bonnie ikut - ikutan menunjukan hewan favoritnya yang ia pungut di apartemen sebelah.

"Kamu ngapain bawa kelinci, Bonnie? Bawa keluar!" Dengan wajah patah hati, Bonnie mengeluarkan kelinci itu. Belum sempat Mike menghirup nafas, Foxy sudah bersikap mencurigakan didepannya.

"…." Foxy diam, namun matanya menunjukan ia menyembunyikan sesuatu. Mike menjadi curiga dengannya.

"Apa yang kamu sembunyikan?"

"Ergh? Apa?" Foxy nanya balik dengan nada tinggi, membuat Mike makin geram, ia buka lemari bajunya dan menemukan anak kecil yang diikat dan pingsan.

"FOXY!"

Setelah menghabiskan makanan malam bersama sekumpulan manusia - manusia aneh, Mike akhirnya bisa menghela nafas, kalau mereka tidur berarti masalah akan berhenti, namun Mike masih merasa gelisah untuk hari esoknya.

Ia masih belum menemukan pekerjaan dan beban hidupnya sudah nambah empat kali lipat, kalau saja Mike tidak memiliki moral, ia sudah menggantung dirinya.

Ketiga manusia aneh itu sudah bergeletak di ruang kamarnya, hanya Chica yang ia beri selimut tentunya, animatronic atau bukan, Mike tetap gentleman kepada perempuan.

"Hey, belum tidur?" Tanya Freddy yang bertolak pinggang di dekat pintu, Mike merasa gugup sendiri kalau ia hanya berhadapan dengan Freddy.

"...K-Kau sendiri ngapain?"

"Heh, tadikan nyuruh memberesi sampah, benarkan?"

"Ugh..." Mike berbaring di samping jendela, selimut dan kasurnya sudah invasi oleh Foxy dan Bonnie dan Mike tidak bisa memindahkan mereka karena badan mereka yang besar.

Freddy tahu - tahu sudah disampingnya. "Fred, pindah ketempat lain deh," Ujar Mike dengan malas, ia tahu Freddy sengaja memilih berbaring di sebelah Mike.

"Kenapa? Aku tidak memakanmu, Mike," Tanya Freddy dengan lembut, Mike tidak terbiasa melihat wajah Freddy yang manusiawi dan juga berekspresi dengan lembut.

"Ugh, Aku tidak bisa mempercayaimu, kamu pasti merencanakan sesuatu, kan?"

"Memang, aku merencanakan masa depanku denganmu-"

"Ugh, Fred, aku serius,"

"Tentu saja ada, aku ingin membalas budi tentunya,"

"Balas budi untuk?"

"Karena kamu sudah membebaskan kita, apa kau percaya kalau kita selalu menunggu orang yang membebaskan kita dari penjara terkutuk itu?"

Mike terdiam, perasaan rasa bersalahnya makin menguat setelah ia tahu bahwa apa yang dikatakan Freddy bukan kebohongan semata.

"Entahlah, Fred, Aku tidak yakin bisa percaya dengan kalian,"

"Kalau begitu tatap mataku," Mike menurutinya, ia tatapi mata Freddy yang seindah batu sapphire, ia baru sadar betapa indahnya mata Freddy di malam yang sunyi ini.

"Heh..." Tawa kecil Freddy membuat Mike tersadar dan mengurut keningnya. "Apa?"

"Engga, dulu kamu begitu jijik denganku karena rupaku yang buruk, sekarang kamu berdebar karena kau sudah melihat wujud asliku, heh?"

"Ugh, diam," Mike mau memutarkan posisinya namun ia dihentikan oleh cengkraman tangan Freddy. "Mike, kamu adalah penyelamatku, Pahlawanku, jangan lupa ya,"

Mike merasa waktu terhenti ketika Freddy mengucapkan hal diluar kepala yang mampu membuat perutnya terisi gelitikan kupu - kupu.

'Shut up, Fred, **Tidur.** '

Freddy tertawa sekali lagi dan mendekatkan dirinya kepada Mike, Mike tertidur pulas sebelum kedua lengan Freddy sudah melingkar di pinggangnya.

Dan esok harinya Mike tersadar ia tertidur di pelukan Freddy sampai mengeluarkan air liur.

FIN (?)

* * *

 _A/N : MAAFKAN SAYAH_

 _Sebenarnya ide untuk melanjutkan ini dan menjadikan multichapter itu segudang_

 _Tapi waktu saya... Tidak segudang_

 _dan juga ini buat adik tertjintah sayah, dan menulis berdasarkan mood, namun kalau banyak yang ingin dilanjutkan cerita ini, well, maybe one or more chapter won't hurt?_

 _Anyway, Terima kasih yang sudah mampir dan membaca, Mohon Maaf jika ada Grammar error, typo, OOCness dan Plot Absurd xD_

 _Please Review but No Flame x'D_

 _Have Nice Days guys!_


	2. Chapter 2 - New Year Edition

**A/N** : _Haloo maafkan daku yang update seenak jidat dengan cerita yang spontan, dan maaf juga rating nya gak naik - naik padahal hint dan moment sudah tersebar dimana - mana_  
 _Moga tahun ini sang Author bisa produktif ya xD_  
 _Hope ya enjoy it!_

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Tahun baru adalah momen dimana banyak orang berlibur dan menyaksikan pergantian tahun bersama orang - orang yang mereka sayangi.

Tetapi untuk seorang manusia yang berprofesi sebagai satpam, semua hal yang se simple itu tidak mudah ia dapatkan.

Karena ia tinggal bersama empat monster yang tak bisa dimusnahkan dari bumi tercinta ini.

Cuaca di California tidak pernah stabil, hujan salju sering terjadi dan kadang jalanan tidak bisa dipakai karena tumpukan salju yang susah untuk dipindahkan.

Mike Schmidt, seorang pria jerman biasa yang ingin menimba rezeki di negara paman sam.

Tapi sayangnya selama ia kerja di negeri bebas ini, ia mendapatkan pekerjaan yang sungguh sial.

"Freddy, Foxy! Bangun!" Mike yang baru selesai mendapatkan shift pagi pulang kerumahnya dan menemukan kamar reot yang ia susah payah membayar uang sewanya sudah diinvasi oleh makhluk - makhluk yang merupakan benalu baginya.

"Bangun kalian semua!" Tidak cukup sekali ia kasih tahu kepada mereka, Mike mengambil selimut mereka sampai mereka jatuh berputar - putar. Foxy memiliki mood yang buruk kalau baru bangun pagi hari dan manusia setengah rubah itu langsung menyerang Mike.

"Grrrrr, berani - beraninya ganggu tidurku-"

"Eeeh-Stop-Stop jangan-AAA!" Kail milik Foxy nyangkut di baju kerjanya dan SREEEET, dalam sekejap bajunya sudah tersobek - sobek.

"AAA-Bajuku-"

Lalu pahlawan kesiangan datang, mendorong Foxy menjauh dan mengendong Mike. "Pagi, sayangku~"

"Ugh!" Mike paling benci ketika si manusia setengah beruang itu ketika bangun sudah mulai mengombal.

"Kalian ini ngapain saja seharian kok tidak bekerja?"

"Eerr- _Golden Week_? Ini sebentar lagi sudah akhir tahun tahu, dimana - mana orang libur!" Protes Foxy yang kini kembali ke dalam selimut dan mulai mendengkur lagi.

"Kalian terlalu santai, kau tidak tahu kalau sedang liburan seperti ini justru banyak kesempatan pekerjaan yang lebih profit-"

"Hmmm, kalau begitu kamu berhenti kerja aja," Ujar Freddy sang manusia beruang dengan santai sambil menepuk pundaknya Mike.

"Biar aku yang mencari kerja demi menafkahimu~"

"Beruang Kampret." Mike sudah tidak menanggapi gombalannya, melainkan ia langsung ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri dan beristirahat tapi sang beruang sempat - sempatnya masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan sudah siap di dekat keran air.

"Mau saya beri service, hmm, Sir?"

"KELUAR!" Mike menendang pria yang lebih tinggi itu keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Makanya sudah kubilang, dia itu seperti pulang dari neraka, semua gombalanmu percuma," Ujar Foxy sambil menggerutu.

"Hush, sudah, jangan seperti Bonnie yang kerjanya nasehatin aku, toh kalian juga hubungannya tidak seserius kita-"

"Pfft, sorry ya, kita tiap malam tidur di hotel tanpa sepengtahuan kalian, okay-"

"HOTEL!?" Mike tiba - tiba keluar dari kamar mandi, hanya menggunakan handuk putih yang sudah kusam dan sedikit bolong - bolong. "Jangan bilang kalian pakai kartu kredit?"

"Eerr- Itu di hotel yang Bonnie part time, Mike-"

"PANTAS SAJA KALIAN GONTA GANTI PEKERJAAN TERUS!"

Hari itu Foxy dan Freddy sangat apes diomeli habis - habisan oleh Mike karena tahun ini ia tidak mendapatkan bonus dan para monster itu tidak membantu finansialnya sama sekali.

Kesimpulannya selama tinggal dengan mereka hampir satu tahun, Mike berusaha mati - matian mengajarkan mereka untuk bersikap seperti manusia biasa, dalam kurun waktu 6 bulan ini, mereka mampu beradaptasi menjadi manusia modern, namun sayangnya, mereka tidak memiliki niat untuk mencari uang, malah mereka ingin terus menumpang hidup bersama satpam ini.

Saat mandi, Mike _meng-review_ semua kejadian yang terjadi di tahun ini, dari awal ia bertemu dengan mereka sampai akhir tahun ini tidak ada memori yang enak untuk diingat, apalagi melihat kelakuan sang pemimpin kelompok Abnormal itu.

Freddy Fazbear.

Bahkan nama belakangnya pun juga beruang, Mike sampai sekarang tidak mengerti kenapa manusia setengah monster itu malah terobsesi dengan manusia biasa, ditambah ia seorang LAKI - LAKI, dan mengikuti kemana ia pergi?

'Kalau saja ia beneran ber-UANG aku pun rela jadi homo-TIDAK! Aku masih ada harapan untuk hidup! Jangan menyerah, Mike!' Mike menghibur dirinya sendiri selama mandi berjam - jam.

Ketika ia keluar, ruangan kamarnya sudah tidak ada orang, Freddy berada di dapur, menyiapkan sarapan seperti biasanya. Foxy? Mungkin ia sedang mengacau kebun orang lain.

"Selamat pagi, sayang-" Freddy membawakan telur mata sapi berbentuk hati dan roti untuknya. "Kubuatkan untukmu ini khusus edisi akhir tahun!"

"Dapat roti ini darimana? Kan sudah kubilang sarapan jangan pakai makanan orang Inggris kayak ini-Duh telur ini sepertinya mahal-" Mike yang was - was uang makan ia sering dibelikan barang mahal olehnya kini menjadi parno.

"Tenang saja, saya mendapatkan ini semua dari Chica, sekarang ia masih bekerja di salah satu restoran yang terkenal di kota ini, bahkan aku sudah memesan reservasi untuk dinner kita berdua,"

Mike hampir terbatuk mendengar kata reservasi yang artinya mereka memesan tempat dulu lalu dibayar, dan Mike hampir tidak memegang uang sepeser pun.

"Hmph! Reservaasi ap-"

"Shuuush, biar aku yang menghandle ini," Freddy memberikan kedipan nakal dan membawa piring kosong itu ke cucian piring.

"Ugh... Fred, aku lebih senang kalau kau menemukan pekerjaan tetap dan menerima bonus tahun ini..."

"Tenang saja, Mike, kita ini berempat, pasti kalau semua mendapat pekerjaan kita bisa menghidupi satu sama lain-"

"Siapa bilang aku betah hidup dengan kalian? Malah... kalian ini... Beban buat aku!"

Rasa amarah dan frustasi Mike sepertinya membuat Freddy terkejut, namun ia mengerti saat manusia sudah dihinggapi emosi yang bertubi - tubi, mereka tidak bisa mengontrol apa yang mereka lontarkan.

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi untuk sementara supaya kamu akan tenang, tapi-" Freddy menunjukan sebuah kartu. "Kalau kamu sudah tenang, jangan lupa untuk datang kesini,"

Awalnya Mike mengira Freddy tidak serius, tetapi Freddy benar - benar pergi dengan mengepak baju - bajunya ke dalam koper yang entah dapat dari mana.

Ketika Freddy sudah menutup pintu dan pergi selama beberapa menit, Mike mengambil kartu yang ia tinggalkan.

Rupanya itu adalah waktu dan tempat reservasi restoran yang dipesan oleh Freddy.

Akhirnya Mike memutuskan ia harus membereskan ruangannya yang sudah kapal pecah. Awalnya Mike tidak merasakan apa - apa saat si penggoda homo itu pergi, tapi ketika ia melihat ruangan bagiannya.

(Note. Meski kamar Mike kecil, tapi ia sanggupin untuk membagi 3 tempat dan menyerahkan kamar tamunya untuk Chica karena ia perempuan)

Banyak foto - foto dan barang pernah diberi oleh Freddy, manusia beruang itu meski sering ganti kerja paruh waktunya, setiap dari tempat kerja terakhirnya pasti ia memberikan sesuatu untuk Mike.

Awalnya Mike marah karena ia menghamburkan duit dan seharusnya uang itu dipakai untuk membayar sewa dan kebutuhan sehari - hari, tapi omelannya tidak mengubah keputusannya. Setiap minggu, Freddy selalu berusaha untuk membelikan ia sesuatu.

Bunga, foto, sepatu, sikat gigi, bantal, boneka, permen, coklat, helmet, palu, dan masih banyak barang yang aneh - aneh diberikan olehnya membuat dadanya sesak.

Perkataannya tadi mungkin agak menyakitkan dan kini Mike dihinggapi rasa bersalah. Baru saja ia mau meneteskan air mata seseorang sudah pulang.

"Kami pulang!" Ujar Chica, sang perempuan anak ayam dengan rambut yang dikuncir satu dengan periang.

"Ah, selamat datang kemba-"

"Eh, Mike kamu kenapa!?" Intuisi perempuan yang setajam silet itu langsung melihat ada yang tak beres oleh pemilik kamar ini.

"Freddy baru meninggalkan tempat ini ya?" Tanya Bonnie yang ternyata ada di belakang Chica.

Mike mengangguk pelan, lalu ia menatap Bonnie dengan heran. "Tunggu- Kamu tahu itu darimana?"

"Freddy sms tadi."

"Oh dia-SEJAK KAPAN DIA PUNYA HANDPHONE!?"

Mike tidak jadi merasa bersalah dengan Freddy, dengan hati yang kesal, ia sangat membenci pria itu.

* * *

Pada akhirnya, Mike tetap datang ke restoran itu, berkat dukungan oleh Chica, Bonnie dan Foxy.

'Ugh... Restoran Fancy seperti ini bukan untukku...' Mike merasakan kebraniannya semakin menciut ketika mendatangi tempat yang berkelas.

Ia sudah lama tidak mengunjungi restoran family, bagaimana ia bisa bersikap tenang ketika ia dikelilingi orang - orang berduit?

Mike kembali lagi melihat jasnya. Rupanya Bonnie menyimpan jas formal yang sudah kekecilan dan dimodifikasi oleh Chica untuk sesuai ukuran pakaian Mike.

Ia memasuki restoran itu, seorang pelayan melayaninya dan memberikan arahan dimana kursi yang sudah dipesan untuknya.

Ia duduk di meja yang berada di tengah restoran itu, Mike merasa sangat gugup, dan saat ia melihat jam tangan, jam janjian mereka sudah lewat 5 menit dan itu membuatnya geram.

'Jangan bilang ia ingin balas dendam dengan membuat janji palsu disini-'

JRENG

Tiba - tiba dari arah panggung live show, seorang pria memainkan gitar, lampu sorot pun dinyalakan dan perhatian Mike tertuju kepadanya.

Rupanya Freddy menjadi bintang tamu di restoran itu. Dan tak hanya dia yang muncul, Bonnie, Foxy dan Chica juga bermunculan di panggung kecil itu.

Penampilan mereka sungguh berbeda, mereka tak lagi memakai pakaian yang lusuh, berwajah seram dan menyeramkan, namun mereka kini memakai pakaian mahal dan mengkilat, wajah mereka terlalu tampan dan cantik, bahkan bisa mengalahkan bintang tamu.

"Selamat malam, Ladies and Gentleman, hari ini kami datang untuk menghibur seseorang yang sangat kami sayangi,"

 _We become victims of this curse._

 _We still can't forget that surely it's love, surely it's tenderness.  
We are foolishly imprisoned and can't go back anymore.  
Yeah, just the two of us, in this garden of carnage  
strike and are stricken in this brawl!_

 _BABY BABYBY I LOVE YOU_

Tak hanya suara yang bagus, music dan permainan mereka sangat menawan bahkan seperti pemain music professional diimbangi dengan gerakan Freddy yang begitu menghayati

Pertunjukan yang diberikan oleh para monster itu memberikan perasaan haru kepada Mike, ia sangat tahu mereka menyanyikan lagu ini untuknya.

Kini ia tak bisa membohonginya diri sendiri, ia tidak membenci mereka, namun ia justru sangat menyayangi mereka. Menyimpan waktu bersama dalam setahun adalah waktu yang lama dan tahu - tahu mereka mempunyai tempat yang special di satpam ini.

"Ugh, dasar, kalian.." Mike menepis air mata mereka dan memberikan tepuk tangan yang meriah.

Setelah mereka turun dari panggung, Freddy menghampirinya. Duduk disamping Mike dengan senyuman penuh arti.

"Bagaimana? Kau kagum padaku sekarang sampai tak bisa marah lagi?"

"Bodoh, aku tidak mungkin bisa marah denganmu sampai berhari - hari."

Freddy tersenyum lebar mendengarkan pernyataan jujur dari Mike.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin memberitahu kenapa selama ini selalu mengganti pekerjaanku," Freddy mengeluarkan buku tabungan yang berasal dari bank yang megah.

Mike tak bisa menutup mulutnya ketika melihat angka yang tertera di tabungan milik Freddy.

"A-Ap-Apa—"

"Aku mengumpulkan uang sebanyak ini hanya untuk satu tujuan—" Freddy mengambil tangan Mike, sang beruang bertopi itu pun mengeluarkan cincin emas.

"Mike Schmidt, Mau kah kau menghabiskan hidupmu bersamaku?"

Si beruang itu kini menjadi ber uang, dan melamarnya di depan umum.

Mike tak tahu harus menjawab apa, ia tidak bisa meyakinkan dirinya kalau ia benar - benar mencintainya, tapi ia yakin satu hal.

Freddy sudah menjajah satu tempat di hatinya yang kini tak tergantikan.

"Asal kamu tahu aja ya, aku menerima ini bukan karena kamu memiliki uang, okay?" Ujar Mike sambil memakai cincin itu.

"Mulai saat ini kamu menjadi tanggung jawabku, jadi jangan pernah menghilang seperti ini lagi."

Freddy menyeringai, ia pun mendekati wajahnya dan menarik dasi biru gelap itu untuk membuat wajah mereka dekat satu sama lain.

"Dan kau kini milikku."

"Fred, sudah kubilang jangan menc-Humph!" Terlambat memberitahunya, bibir milik satpam itu sudah diraup oleh manusia berkedok setengah hewan itu.

Setelah Mike memakai cincinnya, Freddy menculik satpam itu ke atap gedung restoran itu dan menonton pesta kembang api yang diadakan di taman bernama Town Square.

* * *

Saat itu juga, Chica, Bonnie dan Foxy menikmati pesta perayaan di Town Square.

Chica sangat kegirangan ketika ia bergabung menari bersama para manusia di Town Square. Bonnie hany duduk di pinggir pagar taman, menemani Foxy yang sedang muntah - muntah karena salah makan.

"Makanya sudah kubilang jangan memakan kerang yang busuk, penciuman hidungmu sudah tumpul ya?"

"Hoekk- Kau tahu kan hidungku-Hoek- Tidak bisa berfungsi kalau sedang musim dingin..." Setelah Foxy puas mengumpat, muntahannya pun berhenti.

Bonnie pun mengelus punggung Foxy dengan tenang, ia memberikan minuman air mineralnya kepada Foxy untuk meredakan sakit perutnya.

"Hey, Bon"

"Hmph?"

"Kalau misalkan Freddy dan Mike jadi tinggal sendiri-"

"Apa yang kulakukan? Ya tentunya merawatmu dan Chica lah." Potong Bonnie sambil meminum wine gratis yang dibagikan oleh pihak penyelenggara.

Foxy terdiam dengan pikirannya, meski ia si perusuh dan yang paling susah diatur diantara 4 ini, dia sendiri tidak mau tertinggal oleh lainnya.

"Chica itu memang masih perlu dijaga, karena masih terlalu polos untuk hidup di dunia ini- Kalau kamu mau ya-"

"Ugh, tidak apa - apa deh daripada harus hidup dengan mereka berdua-"

"Hahaha, lelah ya melihat pertunjukan drama opera sabun mereka? heh,"

Bonnie menarik kail milik Foxy untuk mendekatkan diri. "Tapi kalau kau tanya siapa yang akan kuajak hidup bersamaku-Kamu pasti yang aku pilih."

Kini wajah Foxy semerah rambutnya. "Ah—Eerr—Kenapa?"

Bonnie melemparkan senyum mautnya. "Kenapa? Tentunya karena kamu paling bodoh dan tak bisa diharapkan tentunya—"

"HEY!" Foxy hampir mengacungkan tangan yang hanya ada cungkilannya, namun dihentikan dengan jari telunjuk Bonnie yang menempel di mulutnya.

"Dan yang paling manis yang pernah kutemui," Ujar Bonnie sambil mengelus dagu Foxy dengan kedipan nakal.

"Ugh, jangan menjadi Freddy, plis, apapun tapi itu." Foxy memerah sambil mendorong Bonnie dengan kasar, namun Bonnie hanya tertawa karena gombalannya berhasil, Chica yang dari jauh menontoni mereka hanya tersenyum lebar sambil memakan popcorn entah darimana.

 **-FIN-**

* * *

 ** _A/N :_**

 _Mohon maaf sebesar - bearnya jika ada yang kurang, php, banyak gaje dan OOCnya dan berpikir 'sejak kapan FNAF jadi sinetron begini' saya sendiri juga tidak mengerti :""""_  
 _Tapi terima kasih banyak sudah membaca sampai habis dan jangan lupa Review dan Favoritenya ~_

 _Note : Title song - Mad Head Love_


End file.
